


Played This Game For You

by giventothewhite (FYWC)



Category: The Maccabees, The Strokes
Genre: Age Difference, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FYWC/pseuds/giventothewhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s just what all young lovers do, Will thought.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Played This Game For You

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Incest (implied)
> 
> I felt uncomfortable about writing this at first but Will was indeed 17 in April 2006 when The Maccabees supported The Strokes, which is a true fact. It’s also true that both bands played Rockness in 2010 on the Sunday.  
> Will enjoys himself and isn’t forced into anything, okay?

Will was leaning against the wall of the club casually and observed the scenery around him with his dark sunglasses on. He shook his head unbelievingly and stroke another cool pose in his heavy leather jacket as he watched his brothers and Orlando jump around the club in a silly and childish way.

He couldn’t believe it! Finally their band had gotten somewhere and they had managed to get themselves the sought after support slot for the motherfucking Strokes! But now they were completely ruining their new fame and state of coolness by bouncing through the club like little kids at the aftershow party.

Will sighed.  _God, his older brothers were sooo immature!_ He was only seventeen himself but at least he had a sense of fashion. Something Hugo and especially Felix clearly seemed to lack.

Yeah okay, maybe it was a bit pretentious and douchbag-y to wear sunglasses inside of a Club and maybe he was sweating like hell under that leather jacket but hey, someone had to present a little bit of style here.

Will stroked over the AAA sticker on his trousers and pushed his sun glasses back up. Oh yeah he was a banddude and he was at the official The Strokes aftershow party after their gig at Brighton Centre where his brothers’ band had supported their big heroes. Nobody had to know that he was only the little brother and technically not even allowed to be here as he was still under-age. But he had the looks and the moves, nobody would notice his nervousness. That’s why he was standing in the dark corner observing everything carefully instead of talking up some pretty girls. Pretty girls should talk to him.

 

Felix had tried to convince him to leave his safe corner a few times already but seeing Felix piggyback riding Orlando over the dancefloor proved him that he had made the right decision. The party was shit anyway. None of the Strokes members were to be seen anywhere and no pretty girls had come onto him yet. Will had no other option than getting drunk on his own. The few beers and shots had made him quite tipsy already although he would never admit that. He was a heavy drinker and a rockstar after all.

 

 

Suddenly someone grabbed Will by the shoulder and pulled him away. Not seeing who was abducting him Will stumbled backwards guided by the tight grip on his shoulders. Will was way too busy not to fall on his arse to have a proper chance to identify his abductor. He was pushed against people and dragged through dark corridors until they finally came to halt in one of the many backstage rooms. Or that was at least what Will guessed. The stranger locked the door.

He still didn’t get the chance to orientate himself and get used to the dimmed lights in the small room. Will had barely regained his breath when he was suddenly pushed against a wall.

The boy sucked in a sharp breath. He was horrified and excited at the same time. What was happening to him?

Even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself, Will was a little bit scared. The person grabbing him by the collar was on the one hand too tall to be one of his brothers and on the other hand too skinny to be Rupert. So he was locked in a dark room with a stranger. Maybe he should have stuck to Felix. He was a little baby after all. Suddenly Will felt stupid for drinking so much and hanging out on his own. He wanted Felix to save him now!

The stranger pushed his knee between Will’s legs. Will’s breath hitched more out of surprise and fear than excitement but his opponent chuckled anyway and took a drag from his cigarette.

 

'Getting all excited already?', said a teasing voice with an American accent.

Will’s breathing sped up. Who was this guy? The stranger was slightly taller than Will, had long hair and was even skinnier than Will. Will looked up in his face. He had a small nose and sharp, noticeable cheekbones.

Then the realisation hit him. Nick Valensi, guitar-sex-god of the motherfucking Strokes had for whatever reason thought it would be a good idea to kidnap him and lock him in a closet.

'Oh my god, you're-'

 

'Shhhh, babe, be quiet… We don't want anyone to hear us, do we?,' Nick said with a throaty voice and gently placed his hand on Will's mouth to stop him from talking. The younger boy could feel the calloused fingertips that had become rough from all the guitar playing on his cheeks. The long and skilled fingers smelled like weed and ash and the dirtiness of that smell turned Will on.

 

He had to swallow. Now that he knew that this wasn’t some lunatic but his secret hero he could relax a little. The tension escaped from his body and breathed out against Nick’s hand. The older man immediately made use of Will loosening up under him and pressed his sharp and edgy knee between Will’s legs. Will, who really hadn’t expected such a forwardness, couldn’t stop a little moan from escaping his mouth. He still had no idea why Nick was doing this and he even less of an idea why he was letting Nick do this to him but damn, that knee between his legs and the hot breath of the American rockstar were doing things to him!

The taller man had Will pressed against the wall and his mouth on Will’s neck, licking over every possible spot with his talented tongue. From his sloppy movements one could tell that Nick was even drunker than Will and it was a wonder that he had been able to pull the younger one into this tiny room.

 

Will was still terribly confused by Nick’s sudden interest in him and a bit ashamed that the older man had him so easily wrapped around his little finger but he couldn’t deny the pleasure it gave his body. Without his mind giving the permission, his lips opened and an embarrassing deep sigh left his mouth. The combined sensation of Nick’s knee between his legs and the soft but demanding lips on his neck made Will’s knees weak.

 

Another moan escaped him when Nick started to roam his hands over Will’s torso. Images of Nick’s hands fingering his guitar flashed in front of Will’s inner eye. He had never particularly fantasized over the guitarist but now that he could actually feel these godlike hands on his body he couldn’t stop thinking about Nick’s skilled and fast fingers. Will was sure he would never be able to look at Nick Valensi playing guitar again, knowing that these hands had been on his body and -ouch- pinched his nipple.

When Will squeaked, Nick only laughed dirtily and grabbed Will’s junk through the fabric of his trousers.

 

“Hmmmmmm…,” Nick hummed and continued to massage the bulge in Will’s trousers.

 

Normally Will liked to think of himself as smart and reasonable and considered himself to be the one with a fully fractionating brain in his family but with a world famous rockstar’s hand between his legs he couldn’t think clearly anymore and gave in to the pleasures that Nick was giving his body. He threw his head back and let his long strands of brown hair fall into his face.

Will was certain that this was a dream. People like Nick Valensi don’t just go around and take a lover in the corner of a backstage room.

 

 

The craziness of the whole scenario went up to a whole new dimension when Nick suddenly dropped on his knees in front of Will and wasted no time with opening the younger man’s belt and pushing down his trousers and underwear in one go. The perplexed boy didn’t even have the chance to object before he felt Nick’s hot tongue over his hardening erection.

Will sucked in a sharp breath. He wasn’t sure what he had expected from this encounter but most certainly not… _this._

He moaned when the older man licked a wet line from the base of Will’s cock to the tip before he began to eagerly suck on it.

Will’s knees began to shake and his hands were desperately searching for something to hold onto until they found hold in Nick’s wild mane. He couldn’t help but pull at the messy strands and encourage Nick to suck him harder. After all this was a whole new territory for Will, no one had ever done this (or anything similar, really) to him.

In the following minutes (that felt like hours) Will learnt that Nick wasn’t only good at sucking and licking wet paths over his length, the guitarist was also very good swirling his tongue around Will’s cock, gently teasing him with his teeth, dipping his tongue in the slit and generally driving Will completely insane. Will knew he wasn’t going to last long if Nick continued like this, so he intensified his grip in Nicks hair and grunted when the guitarist dug his fingernails in the flesh of Will’s thighs.

What finally drove Will over the edge was the fact that Nick Valensi seemed to truly enjoy himself on his knees on the dirty floor sucking off another man like there was no tomorrow.

With one last moan erupting from his throat Will came in Nick’s mouth. To his surprise Nick swallowed everything without batting a lash. Will always had thought that girls  _(maybe: people, because Nick isn’t a girl…)_  don’t do that. But then again, this was Nick Valensi of  _The Strokes_ on his knees in front of him, he shouldn’t be surprised by anything anymore, really.

Will was still leaning back against the wall, knees all wobbly, hair sticking to his sweaty face and sped up breathing, when Nick got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“You owe me, Jules!,” slurred Nick before he stumbled out of the dark room. Confused and still in his post-coital state Will stared after him as it slowly dawned on him…

With weak knees he waddled out of the room and miraculously found his way back into the main room where the party was still going. He immediately stumbled into Felix, who shook him by his shoulders.

 

“Will! Will! Oh my god, Nick Valensi walked just past us! Motherfucking Nick Valensi! He looked at little bit plastered but holy moly, Nick Valensi! And he is sooo hot! Have you seen his cheekbones! They are so sharp! And his eyes! And his long legs and his…,” Felix continued to ramble. Will wondered how Felix could be this immature, so he just cleared his throat.

 

“By the way, where were you? We looked everywhere for you!”

 

“I uhm, I might have…well…Nick Valensi kindamistookmeforJulianCasablancasandabductedmeandthenblewmeinadarkbackstageroom?,” Will stuttered.

 

“YOU…HE…DID WHAT?!,” Felix screamed but luckily it was too loud in the club for anyone to get suspicious.

 

—————————————————————————————————

 

“I still can’t believe that Nick Valensi of The Strokes sucked you off,” Felix said when they were all lying in bed later that night (or morning).

Hugo and Felix had offered Will to sleep at their place in Brighton (as he did almost every second weekend anyway) so that Will didn’t have to drive back to London right away. Will hated still living with his Dad since his brothers had moved to the seaside but their little flat also felt like a second home to him.

They were all way too drunk to do anything so they had just stripped down their clothes and fell into bed. Hugo and Felix had pushed their beds together to make space for a spare mattress on the floor for Will. Sometimes they would all sleep in the big bed but this night it was just way too hot and it was very likely that sooner or later someone would puke.

 

 

“Hmmm…,” Will just hummed at the memory because, yeah he couldn’t believe it either.

 

“But Will, baby bro, you gotta tell us, how was it? Or how was he?,” Felix demanded to know.

 

“Good, I guess? Or rather fucking amazing?”

 

“Wiiiiiill!! We want the juicy details!,” Hugo insisted.

 

Will sighed. It was one thing being sucked off by a hot rockstar but telling your older brothers about it was totally different.

 

“I don’t know, Hu! It’s not like… I have much to compare it to, you know…,” the youngest brother admitted shyly. Even though he was completely pissed, he still didn’t feel comfortable talking about such things. In this aspect he was different from his brothers.

 

“Come on, it can’t be that hard! Nick Valensi! I’d do him in a minute!,” Felix sighed and rustled in the bed sheets while his youngest brother was a little bit surprised how easy Felix felt about admitting his attraction to another man.

 

“Well he was quite…straight-forward and… enthusiastic?”

 

Felix and Hugo both sucked in a sharp breath that didn’t go unnoticed by the youngest brother. In fact it left goosebumps on his skin.

 

“Just like I imagined him to be… Go on, Will!”

 

“Well at first he put his hands on my mouth to stop me from talking. He was quite bossy. But this was good or else he would have noticed that I wasn’t Julian. His fingers felt amazing on my lips! They were so raw and used against my sensitive lips…,” Will continued more confidently since his brothers were really  _interested_ and didn’t make fun of him at all.

 

“And then?,” Hugo asked and Will could hear that his breathing had become heavier.

 

“Then he started to kiss my neck! You wouldn’t believe how good that felt! It sent shivers down my body and I was feeling so hot! His long hair was almost in my mouth… Apparently he really liked my neck… Maybe I even have a lovebite!”

 

“Continue, pleeeease, Will!” This time Felix couldn’t suppress a little moan. Confused, Will sat up to check what his brothers were doing on the bed. A small “Oh” escaped his mouth when he saw his brothers with flushed faces and left hands down their underwear. Now Will understood why they wanted him to talk about his experience with Nick!

Only then the youngest brother realised that talking about his little encounter with he long-haired man had caused some action in his boxers that were tenting slightly now. But something held him back from doing something about this so he just rather kept on talking.

 

“His mouth felt wonderful on my neck. But you know what felt even better? His hand on my crotch. He literally grabbed for my cock and squeezed it. I thought I would come right at the spot!”

 

From the sound of rustling sheets and dirty moans combined with the arm movements that Will could witness from the corner of his eye, only little was left to his imagination regarding what Hugo and Felix were doing right now. He himself had noticed a change in his voice. It had become deeper and a little bit hoarse. Seeing his brothers turned on like this Will felt more encouraged to continue. He wasn’t sure whether it was the alcohol in his blood or this still lasting high from having had a sexual experience with Nick Valensi but he felt good about having such a power over his older brothers who always belittled him.

 

“But then suddenly he dropped to his knees in front of me so that his face was on the same level as my cock! I was already hard as fuck when he wasted no time in opening my trousers and pushing them down to my knees.”  
  


“Oh…my…god…,” Hugo moaned and it was pretty obvious to Will that he imagined the scene in his head.

 

“And well… then he uhm took me into his hot mouth… That felt amazing! My knees went weak and I began to shiver but it was the best feeling in the world! His tongue is really really skillful and it drove me insane!”

 

Now Will couldn’t resist anymore. He pushed his right hand into his boxers and cupped his hard-on while thinking about what Nick’s tongue had done to him just a few hours ago.

 

“I…uhh… I didn’t last long…hmmm. None of the girls have ever done this to me… but but it felt sooo goooood!”

 

Will had problems concentrating on his words as his hand had started to pump his cock in steady motions while his brothers’ moans got louder and more frequent on the bed.

 

“And then… then he did the thing where he swallowed…me whole and I gripped his hair and pulled it… his hair is so nice and soft, just like his uhhhh like his lips…”

 

“And when I came, he swallowed everything! That was soo hot!”

 

Will’s thoughts were interrupted by a particularly loud moan from Hugo that was shortly followed by a deep groan from Felix. With the realisation that he just indirectly caused his brothers an orgasm it only took Will a few more strokes before he emptied his load all over his stomach.

 

“Wow, that was wild, Will! Who knew you had such a filthy mouth! But there are still so many things we can teach you! We could work on your stamina, so that next time Nick Valensi feels like having his wicked way with you, it will last longer!,” Felix said out of breath but with a grin in his voice.

 

In that moment Will felt closer than ever to his brothers. It felt good to know that he could share everything with them. In a sudden wave of affection and love he got up from his mattress and threw himself between Hugo and Felix, not caring that they were all sweaty and sticky.

 

—————————————————————————————-

 

Will is standing sidestage at Rockness Festival 2010 and watching The Maccabees play a fantastic set in the early afternoon when he suddenly feels two skinny arms sneaking around his hips and a hot breath on his ear.

 

“Hey Jules, you in for that bj I promised you…?”

 

_Not again!,_ Will thinks to himself but leans back into the touch anyway and grinds his arse against the tall person behind him. They have a few hours before The Strokes are due to headline the Sunday, that should be enough.


End file.
